Vampire Baby Spies
by Bob the hippo
Summary: The Vampires are now babies and are in the CIA and they will have to defeat the evil doggie woggies will they win the fight with their tranning!


**Author's Notes: Hello this is my first story I hope it will be good. The Cullens are not the age they are in the book except Carlisle and Esme are babies around 3-5 but Bella is still with them and they still speak the way they did but they don't want to look odd in public.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story apart from the names of the spies**

**Chapter 1: Their first mission**

**Baby Bella's Pov:**

It was our very first mission for the CIA it was too attack Billy Black leader of the evil doggie woggies. We were ready for the mission our codenames were; Baby Bath (Bella), Baby Echo (Edward), Baby Alarm (Alice), Baby Jerk (Jasper), Baby Red (Rosalie) and Baby Egg (Emmett). We had the cool gadgets like the acid toothbrush that makes you swallow acid if you use it (Baby Emmett used it 7 times already), the blow up bottle if you drink from it you blow up (Baby Jasper tried it 3 times), the lazar rattle that shoots lazars out when you shake it (Baby Alice used it when ever anyone used the gadgets), the blank blankie if you lie under it your memory gets wiped and you forget who you are but when you sleep all your secrets get revealed (no one used it because we can't sleep), the ram ram trolley that you can steer into people and they get knocked over and they forget whatever bad things they have done and come over to the good side (luckily none of these gadgets work for us other wise we would all be dead but properly this time), the water wiper that you squirt out of water guns it wipes your memory and you forget about every thing, the ivy doe doe that shoots poisoned ivy out of the ring of the dummy and then we've got a chocolate bar that when you eat it tastes nice but I think the agent gave it us because it was his lunch and he forgot.

"Are you ready for your very first mission?"

"Yep."

"Then get there and show them whose boss."

Me, Baby Echo, Baby Alarm, Baby Jerk, Baby Red and Baby Egg went off on our very first mission. We walked into the woods away from Mummy and Daddy. We got in there and found another victim from the evil doggie woggies we got in our buggy and drove through the woods keeping an eye out. As usual Emmett was driving thinking he was so tough but he crashed into trees 10 times and kept on going round in circles. When we got to the werewolf side we drove in over the river as soon as we got over the evil doggies started attacking us.

"Hello doggie do you want a blankie to go to sleep?" Then the doggie took it and threw it into the air and it landed on top of it then it turned into a human and went to beady boas and started saying stuff that we didn't know about I started to use a walkie-talkie to Daddy and Mummy to make them listen but as soon as I got through to them the talking had stopped so I turned around and found them all killing the doggie that was sleeping. We all started to run back home to tell Mummy and Daddy what we heard.

"Mummy we just found out that the evil doggies are going to get onto our side and try and kill us when we go beady boas but they are dumb aren't they, they don't know we don't sleep because we can't."

"That's great but we already know that because of Baby Alarm telling us."

"That's not fair I won't to tell you evil nasty vampire you stink of a hippo on the loo you smelly person."

"It's because I'm clever your not."

"Stop it other wise the CIA will not let us be agents because last time you started fighting you broke the piano."

"Hey shut up what idiot would want to be called egg?"

"Me because I like eggies. Anyway what dumbo would want to be called Bath?"

"Me I like baths they're nice and bubbly!"

"Stop it all of you it's annoying they're attacking tonight because of that so we won't be caught of guard this time so all of you get to your positions quickly they could attack any minute."

"Ye that's true they're attacking in a minute."

"How do you know Echo you don't know anything."

"I can read peoples mind dummie so ha! Any way who would want to be called Red?"

"Me I like the colour so there! Why did you want to be called echo?"

"Because I like echoes there like me I'm loud."

"Calm down hunny as soon as this is over we can go upstairs and get away from them all!"

"Ok I'm fine now I can't wait!"

"Get to your places the doggies are here!"

"Please tell me you're joking I don't like those evil doggies they hurt me and they smell really bad!"

"No I'm not joking egg they're here hurry get to your positions quick."

**Author's Notes: I hope you liked it please don't be harsh! Please review for the chapters to come quicker! **


End file.
